Godzilla:God or not?
by The Anonymous Godzilla
Summary: This is just the first part. I had not enough time to make the rest and it would make this one too long. Anyways i just had an idea and it lead to something.
1. What is that?

"Are you sure about this?"Commander Hrey asks. General Arey replied with "of course I am, if anyone can pilot this boat it's me!" as the new Navy Carrier sets off into the ocean. About an hour later a damaged helicopter crashes onto the carrier knocking 3 jets off from the impact. "The hell was that?!" General Arey said. Commander Hrey replied with "a freaking helicopter just crashed onto the carrier!". "Who taught that a—hole to fly?" "General, you might want to see this." The commander said as a huge pteranodon flew over the carrier knocking every vehicle and person off the top of the ship with the wind from its wings."Commander, where is the closest island?" "About 400 meters from here, you think that thing was from it?" Replied Arey. "I've heard about them before. An island of ginormous creatures of varying types. Like Rodan whom we just saw. I thought they were myths but they aren't now." "How do we stop them?" "...how the f—- am I supposed to know?" The ship began to lift up as large spikes broke through the ships bottom. The carrier went out of the water and rested on the back of a very familiar giant reptile. It proceeds to throw the ship off, flipping it upside down. No survivors were found since Eborah, a giant lobster, killed the remaining people. All except Arey and Hrey.

The Reptilian everyone knew as The King of the Monsters roared then went back to the island where the Kaijus lived. He was mad at Rodan for attracting a human vessel towards him so therefore he made sure to lecture him about it.

"Why the hell would you want humans coming around to spoil the island?!"

"I was just looking for any fish or whales a little outside the limit!"

"The rest are probably sending more this way as of now"

"S—t"


	2. Outdoing the Navy

"Be ready to fire at any sign of it" The General orders aggressively. "F—k this sh—! I'm out!" Says a scared soldier who hijacks the emergency boats and rides away just to be taken out by a giant reptilian hand that emerges from the water, which makes the Navy attack boat fire at it with heavy artillery but they're too slow and the hand submerges. "Dammit, I told you to check the radar again!" The General was quite angery at the event that just took place. So he ordered the submarine nearby to locate and fire at the reptilian beast but then the pteranodon returns and begins to break the turrets and knock everything off the ship. The submarine found this huge reptile but it quickly was broken in half and thrown onto the sea floor. Rodan was able to take out all aerial vehicles and decimate the boat. Godzilla then finishes it off like the carrier. This time nobody survived at all. The Kaijus returned to the island known as "monster island" to rest .


	3. Just character development or something

"Where the hell have you been you big reptile."

Asks Anguirus.

"Rodan ticked off the navy so we had to deal with those f—-ers"

"What did he do?"

"Accidentally destroy one of their fancy ships."

Godzilla proceeds to go take a nap somewhere else on the island while Anguirus goes to try and find some food.

"King Ceaser, do you know where any food is?"

"Yeah Mothra found a couple beaches whales and I'm cooking some right now"

"Can I have some?"

"Sure there's plenty"

It wasn't great. It was burnt. Meanwhile Kumonga has been attacking Rodan along with Battra. As Rodan is at his weakest, Godzilla charges into Kumonga as they try to finish Rodan off. Godzilla proceeds to throw the giant spider near Battra as they try to escape, luckily mothra knocks Battra out of the sky and unconscious. Usually it's pretty difficult to attack anyone on Monster island. Let alone kill them. Or so we thought...


	4. Introductions are important

After destroying the battleship and multiple helicopters and jets, Rodan returns to his mountain which actually is a dormant volcano, only to find GHIDORAH up there looking up at him. Rodan proceeds to kick Ghidorah off balance and flap his wings to knock him down the mountain. Ghidorah ends up falling onto Anguirus's back while having a conversation with Godzilla. Ghidorah screeches in agony as the spikes pierce his skin.

"The hell is Ghidorah doing here?!"

"He was trying to take over but Rodan knocked him off the mountain before he could announce anything."

Godzilla then slides ghidorah off, leaving deep cuts in Ghidorah's back and throws him into the side of the mountain, snapping one neck. Then he grabs another of Ghidorahs heads and rips it off. He leaves the middle head as a warning to get off the island. Ghidorah does so and goes to an even more remote location far from any land. Kumonga

Comes out of nowhere and say they're impressed how fast that worked. Mothra also saw the whole thing and said it was a touch too aggressive. There is no such thing with Ghidorah though.


	5. A new enemyright?

Godzilla wakes up to see King Kong's dismembered head next to him. Understandably startled, he jumps up and steps 10 feet back. He then bumps into Ghidorah's dismembered hanging corpse. Godzilla, understandably freaked out, retreats to the island center where he finds Kumonga's corpse and Battra's corpse dismembered and Rodan,Mothra,Anguirus,and King Caesar tied up unconscious. Before he has a chance to wake them up he gets stabbed in the chest with a hand with one claws sharp and strong enough to cut titanium. He then gets a better look at the guy who did it. They were around 120 meters tall which towered over the 108 meter Godzilla. It had 4 arms, two with regular hands with sharp claws and two with one claw that can cut titanium. It had a razor sharp tail tip and cold, dead eyes. It twisted its blade in Godzilla's chest causing him excruciating pain. The creature then grabbed his Godzilla's head and slammed it onto a nearby rock again and again. Godzilla then overpowerd it and kicked it a few feet back. The creature then shot an Atomic beam from its tail which end up hitting Godzilla's wounds, causing him excruciating pain and agony causing him to roar out of pain. This wakes up the others and they quickly get up and charge at the creature. Just as it is about to shoot an atomic ray at Godzilla's weak point,Rodan and mothra push it off aim so it misses Godzilla. King Ceaser and Anguirus then charge at the creature with Anguirus stabbing it with his horn and King Ceaser knocking it over. Godzilla then puts his foot on the downed creatures chest. The creature then fired its atomic ray at Godzilla but since they anticipated that Godzilla dodge it and pushes his foot into the creatures chest, causing it great pain. Seeing it's position, the creature stops resisting. The take the opportunity to ask some questions.

"Why the hell are you here"

"I...was...sent by the master"

"Who are they?!"

"I don't know find it out yourself lizard"

"Where did you come from"

"Silly ankylosaur, you know where..."

Anguirus stabs the creature with his horn and twists it

"Where"

"Under the land where they worship a bird with a white head."

"Must be America, anyone else have a question?"

"Why did you kill them and almost Godzilla?"

"They were in my way to kill Godzilla,the master ordered it."

"Who are you?"

"A creature as strong as if not stronger than Godzilla."

"Maybe we shouldn't kill it" Mothra suggests

"Why the hell not?" Literally everyone argues

"What if it's the answer to future questions and can become a good Kaiju?"

"Good point Mothra" Anguirus and Rodan agree on

"What if they turn on us?"

"You know we wouldn't let that happen Godzilla"

"Fine" Godzilla reluctantly agrees to spare this creature for now if it'll be an asset.


	6. In conclusion

The Kaijus brought the creature to a secluded cave on the island where they tied it up with vines and made sure to have it under constant surveillance. As Godzilla argued with Mothra about keeping this thing alive, Eborah come ashore to see what happened. Anguirus explained it all to Eborah and they were pretty surprised since it reminded them of something Destoroyah did in the past. Of course everyone thought they were dead and didn't care for Destoroyah anymore. The creatures name is actually Kami and they're a male. Kami was getting pretty bored and was basically listening to Godzilla and Mothra argue through the cave wall. Rodan broke up the argument with the news of Eborah's arrival and Eborah entered the room they were in.

"I heard you guys from all the way to the beach!"

"Well Mothra thinks this guy is a possible asset after he tried to kill all of us!"

"Maybe she's right"

"Did you see what happened to Kumonga, Battra, Ghidorah, and King Kong?!"

"Um...yeah"

Eborah then leaves and gives them a whale to eat before returning to the water. King Ceaser then suggests it's time they start interrogating Kami. As soon as King Ceaser walks into the holding place for Kami, he notices something.

"Guys, did he have wings before?"

Kami had evolved a bit and sprouted wings duringwaiting but became exhausted and fell unconscious. Mothra joined King Ceaser in case anything happens. As Kami wakes up he notices them there and doesn't have a doubt about why they're there.

"How did you sprout wings so fast?"

"At certain times I can evolve to get a new appendage like arms, legs, and...wings."

Godzilla gets a little ticked off at that since that's a reason to keep him around.

"Who really are you as in, where did you come from?"

"..."

No response. They ask the question again...no reply. After multiple attempts at that Ceaser asks Godzilla to help, which he reluctantly agrees to.

"F—-ing talk dammit!"

"...no"

"That was all that was needed jack-ss"

Okay maybe they shouldn't have had Godzilla do it. But at least they got an answer. After a while they go away and then leave Kami alone...at least until the continuation.


End file.
